mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zmienić podmieńca/Transkrypt
:Starlight Glimmer: Ha! Prosto do gniazda podmieńców. Mówiłam, że potrafię? :Trixie: To wcale nie było prosto, Starlight. Skakałyśmy po całej Equestrii i jeszcze jest kawał do przejścia. :Starlight Glimmer: Pff, tylko 12 kroków. Przed zniszczeniem tronu Chrysalis, magia przerzuciłaby nas pewnie bardzo daleko stąd. W skali od 1 do 10, jak twoim zdaniem Thorax ucieszy się z naszej niespodziewanej wizyty? :Trixie: Zdecydowanie na 10. No wiesz, kto by się nie ucieszył, mając okazję do podziwiania wspaniałej i bardzo utalentowanej, wielkiej i potężnej Trixie! :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, pamiętaj, jesteśmy tu po to, żeby wesprzeć Thoraxa. Z jego listów wynika, że odpowiedzialność jaką przyjął na siebie jako przywódca podmieńców, ciutkę go przytłacza. :Trixie: Tak, no wiem. Mniej więcej to powiedziałam. :Starlight Glimmer: Potrzeby i oczekiwania jego poddanych, przebudowa gniazda, dread maulwurf, który pustoszy krainę. :Trixie: Ma na głowie bardzo dużo, ale myślisz, że to ostatnie jest prawdą? :Starlight Glimmer: Dread maulwurf? Jasne. Thorax pisze, że to pół niedźwiedź pół kret, który ma straszne pazury. Teraz kiedy podmieńcy już nie karmią się kradzioną miłością, rośliny zaczęły odrastać, ale ten maulwurf je im wyjada. :Trixie: Maulwurf? Aha, chcesz mnie przestraszyć, ale nie uda się, dlatego, że jestem nie tylko wielką i potężną, ale również nieustraszoną Trixie! :Pharynx: warczy :Trixie: piszczy Proszę, powiedz, że Thorax mówił też coś o przerażającym podmieńcu, który tak naprawdę jest miły. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie. :Pharynx: I nie jestem miły. :magii :Trixie: Ty nas tu sprowadziłaś, a ja nas ocalę. Teleportacja, teraz! Udało się? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Zmienić podmieńca :Trixie: No i na co czekasz? Rzuć zaklęcie, żeby nas stąd wyciągnąć. :Starlight Glimmer: Spokojnie, nieustraszona Trixie. Dowiedzmy się co się dzieje, żeby pomóc Thoraxowi. :Trixie: Sobie pomóżmy. Teleportacja, teraz. Teleportacja, teraz. Teleportacja... :Starlight Glimmer: Dlaczego tak się uparłaś? Wiesz, że to tak nie działa. :Trixie: Tak, wiem, ale to mój proces. :Starlight Glimmer i Trixie: krzyczą :Pharynx: Pojmałem tych intruzów. :Thorax: Starlight, Trixie. W porządku Pharynx, to nasze przyjaciółki. :Pharynx: One tu przyszły na przeszpiegi. W dawnych czasach już bym się pożywił ich miłością. :Thorax: Ale pamiętaj, że to były dawne czasy. Tak było dawniej. Teraz już tak nie robimy. :Pharynx: A ja wolałem jak było dawniej. :Thorax: Co tu robicie, dziewczyny? :Starlight Glimmer: Wpadłyśmy cię odwiedzić. Niespodzianka. :Thorax: E, super, fajnie was widzieć. Przepraszam za to powitanie. :Pharynx: syczy :uciekają :Starlight Glimmer: Myślałam, że Ember pomogła ci się stać bardziej asertywnym, żebyś mógł sobie lepiej radzić z poddanymi. :Thorax: Oo, pomogła, nawet bardzo. Udało mi się namówić wszystkich na zmianę, oprócz jednego... mojego brata. :Starlight Glimmer: To twój brat? :Thorax: Tak, Pharynx to mój starszy brat. :Pharynx: pnącza :Starlight Glimmer: O tak, macie takie podobne, yy, oczy? :Pharynx: Nie próbujcie nas porównywać. Nie jesteśmy podobni. :Thorax: wzdycha Przestań, nie rób tak. :Pharynx: Z dziurami wyglądało lepiej. syczy :Thorax: To może pokażę wam resztę gniazda, gdzie jest mniej gruzu i hałasu? :Thorax: Od waszej ostatniej wizyty zaszło dużo zmian. Wprowadziłem różne nowe zajęcia, bo kiedyś było tylko patrolowanie i polowanie. Mamy teatr, taniec, raz w tygodniu konkurs kulinarny... Uu, kto umie zmieniać kształt i promować sztukę? Ten gość! :Starlight Glimmer: Thorax, jestem pod wrażeniem. Gniazdo, ciekawe zajęcia... :Painted Changeling: Ughh, on znów to zrobił. Pharynx wylał na mnie całą puszkę czarnej farby. Powiedział, że mój fioletowy kolor nie jest odstraszający dla wrogów. Dla jakich wrogów?! :Thorax: Jest mi bardzo przykro. Porozmawiam z nim. :Painted Changeling: Jesteś przywódcą tego roju, Thorax. Sama rozmowa nie wystarczy. :Trixie: Cóż, może nie wszystko tu jest takie wspaniałe. :Starlight Glimmer: Powiedz nam tak szczerze, co się dzieje z twoim bratem? :Thorax: Ehh, Pharynx był kiedyś szefem patrolu. Teraz panuje pokój i patrolowanie jest zbędne, więc z nudów wszystkim dokucza i zatruwa im życie. Podmieńcy mają tego dość, ale jeśli on nie zaakceptuje miłości i przyjaźni i nie zmieni się tak jak my, to wszystko pójdzie na marne. :Trixie: E-e. :Starlight Glimmer: Mmm. :Trixie: Ahaaaa. :Starlight Glimmer: My bardzo dobrze wiemy jak to jest być wyrzutkiem. Mogłybyśmy z nim porozmawiać. :Thorax: Myślicie, że coś wskóracie? :Trixie: Thorax, jeśli ktokolwiek może pomóc twojemu bratu, to ja. Choć z pomocą Starlight to może potrwać trochę dłużej, ale zaręczam ci, że damy radę. :Starlight Glimmer: wzdycha :Assistant Changeling: Thorax? Zabieramy się za układanie ścieżki z liści dla maulwurfa. :Thorax: Muszę się tym zająć. Na pewno chcecie gadać z Pharynxem? :Starlight Glimmer: Jak najbardziej. :Pharynx: warczy :Trixie: Taaak, myślę, że nas posłucha. :Pharynx: stęka :Trixie: Dobra, to jaka taktyka? Może być dobry kucyk, zły kucyk. Ty krzyczysz i rzucasz na niego czary, a ja ze swoją wrodzoną charyzmą przekonam go, że... Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: Hej, Pharynx, wiem, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie trochę słabo wyszło. :Pharynx: Złapałem was, więc wyszło ekstra. :Starlight Glimmer: Jasne. To... nie lubisz winorośli, tak? :Pharynx: One są niebezpieczne. Ktoś może się w nich ukryć, wykorzystać jako broń. W ogóle nie wiem po co tu są. :Starlight Glimmer: Stanowią dekorację? :Pharynx: To bez sensu. :Starlight Glimmer: Ahahaha, och no jasne, rozumiemy cię, ale można też wyrażać swoje uczucia ze spokojem. :Pharynx: Nie przyjmuje rad od kucyków. Od was mogę tylko przyjąć śniadanie. Kiedyś tak było. :Trixie: Wiesz, mamy wiele wspólnego. :Pharynx: Wątpię. :Trixie: To prawda. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Twilight Sparkle? :Pharynx: Nie. :Trixie: Otóż to jest najbardziej lubiany, uczony, dobroduszny kucyk w Equestrii. :Pharynx: Ble, musi być straszna. :Trixie: Nie polubiłbyś jej jak ja kiedyś. Przez nią nie byłam pewna swojego miejsca na ziemi i występowałam przeciwko niej. :Starlight Glimmer: A ja byłam dyktatorką, która rządziła miastem bez pardonu. :Pharynx: Serio? Hmm, może jednak potraficie mnie zrozumieć. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, jasne. Ale teraz Trixie pogodziła się z tym, że nie jest najlepsza, a ja już nie narzucam kucykom swojej woli. Dzięki temu nasze życie stało się o wiele fajniejsze. :Pharynx: Łał, to jednak cieniary z was. Nie zbliżajcie się do mnie, bo potraktuje was tak jak pnącza. :Thorax: No, operacja wyprowadzenie maulwurfa posuwa się naprzód. A jak poszło z Pharynxem? :Starlight Glimmer: Twój brat to jest... wyzwanie. :Thorax: Aż tak źle? :Starlight Glimmer: Łatwo nie było. :Thorax: Chcesz o tym pogadać? Możesz pójść ze mną na forum uczuć. :Trixie: Na co takiego? :Thorax: O, to takie miejsce, gdzie podmieńcy mogą wyrażać swoje uczucia, po to, żeby lepiej się zrozumieć nawzajem. To naprawdę pomaga nam zbliżyć się do siebie. :Green Changeling: Czasem czuję się jak niebieski podmieniec, a innym razem jak fioletowy podmieniec, ale jestem zielonym. :Group Leader: Możesz być dokładnie tym, kim zechcesz. Niebieska, a potem fioletowa, a nawet dwukolorowa. :Green Changeling: Ale wtedy żyłabym w kłamstwie. :Group Leader: To wielka odwaga powiedzieć na głos coś tak osobistego. Czy ktoś jeszcze ma podobne przemyślenia? :Changeling 1: Ja miałem, ale dzięki sztuce mogę wyrażać siebie i teraz czuję się świetnie. :Changeling 2: Wszyscy kochają sztukę. :się zgadzają :Changeling 1: No cóż, wszyscy oprócz wiecie kogo. :Changeling 2: Tak, wiecie kto przez cały czas robi włócznie. :Changeling 1: Jest straszny i nas onieśmiela. Wiecie kto, pogarsza mi nastrój. :Green Changeling: On wszystkim pogarsza nastrój. :Thorax: Kochani, proszę. Ja rozumiem, że Pharynx czasem bywa irytujący... :Changeling 1: To mało powiedziane. Wyłożył cierniami hol. :Green Changeling: Uczy małe podmieńce warczeć i syczeć. :Changeling 3: Moja zupa jest za gorąca. Co? Na forum uczuć mamy mówić o swoich problemach. :Pharynx: A ja słyszę, że to żenujące forum jest po to, żeby obgadywać mnie za plecami. :Group Leader: Forum uczuć zostało stworzone po to, by mówić o wszystkim co nas trapi. Chciałbyś się z nami czymś podzielić, Pharynx? :Pharynx: Właściwie to tak. Podmieńcy byli ludem, który budził strach, a teraz siedzicie i gadacie o uczuciach, a nie potraficie nawet przeszkodzić maulwurfowi w zjadaniu waszych roślinek. Już dawno mogłem się z nim rozprawić, ale wy będziecie próbowali go odciągnąć i liczyć na to, że sobie pójdzie. :Changeling 1: Nie czuję się bezpiecznie, gdy on tu jest. :Green Changeling: Wolałbym, żeby go nie było. :Thorax: Nie mogę tego zrobić. :wszystkie podmieńce: Chcemy, żebyś go wygnał. dyskutują :Changeling 3: Ej, zupa mi wystygła. To forum świetnie rozwiązuje problemy. :Group Leader: Moi drodzy, proszę, jeśli wchodzimy sobie w słowo, to nie możemy się wzajemnie usłyszeć. :dalej się kłócą :Group Leader: Dość tego! Forum uczuć skończone! :odchodzą obojętnie :Starlight Glimmer: Ja... uhh, coś bym powiedziała, ale to jest wbrew temu, czego uczyłam się jako studentka Twilight. :Trixie: Uu, bardzo bym chciała to usłyszeć. :Starlight Glimmer: Uważam, że Pharynx to stracona sprawa. :Trixie: Jestem za dawaniem szansy, nawet trzech, ale on to jest jakaś czarna owca. :Starlight Glimmer: A Thorax odpowiada za cały rój, nie tylko za brata. :Trixie: Jeśli nadal będzie bronił Pharynxa, to rój może z niego zrezygnować jako przywódcy. :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że Thorax powinien go wyrzucić, ale nie chcę być tą, która mu to powie. :Trixie: Ja też nie, ale ktoś powinien to zrobić. Nominuję ciebie. :Starlight Glimmer: Argh! :Starlight Glimmer: Thorax? My chcemy ci coś powiedzieć. :Thorax: Chodzi o Pharynxa, prawda? :Trixie: Może. :Thorax:Słuchajcie, wiem, że on jest bardzo wojowniczy, ale gdy byłem mały wszystkie dzieciaki chciały być takie jak on. :podmieńcy walczą :Thorax: Wszyscy mali podmieńcy oprócz mnie. Inni mi dokuczali, bo nie chciałem się bić. :Young Changeling: Spójrzcie jaki goguś. Bawi się lalkami! :się śmieją :Young Pharynx: Zostawcie mojego brata. :Thorax: Pharynx nie pozwalał zrobić mi krzywdy. :Young Changeling: Właśnie mówimy, że ma fajne lalki. :transformacji :Young Pharynx: podmieńce :krzyczą :transformacji :mały Thorax: Dzięki Pharynx. :mały Pharynx: Dlaczego siebie bijesz? Przestań, nie bij się. Dlaczego to robisz? :mały Thorax: A, auć, weź przestań, bracie. :mały Pharynx: Mają rację. Musisz być bardziej twardy. :Trixie: Oo, to była taka słodka historia. Prócz końcówki. :Thorax: Wiem, że Pharynx mnie kochał, na swój sposób. I wiem, że jest w nim dobroć i dlatego ciągle go bronię. Tak czy siak, o czym chciałyście porozmawiać? :Trixie: Ja? Nie, ale Starlight ma coś do powiedzenia. :Starlight Glimmer: A wiesz, emm, Thorax już nic. Chodź, Trixie, mamy coś do zrobienia. :Trixie: Co ty wyprawiasz? Przecież uzgodniłyśmy, że powiesz Thoraxowi, żeby wyrzucił brata z gniazda. :Starlight Glimmer: Może to nie będzie konieczne. Znajdź Pharynxa i spotkajmy się przy wejściu. Wszystko wam wyjaśnię. :Trixie: A skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć, gdzie jest Pharynx? :Passing Changeling: Widziałem Pharynxa. :Trixie: O, dzięki za podpowiedź. :Starlight Glimmer: Rozwiązanie jednego problemu rozwiąże drugi. Przeniosłam liście, żeby zwabić tu maulwurfa. Podmieńcy mogą go nie powstrzymać, ale Pharynxowi to się uda. Będzie mógł uratować swojego brata, pokazując wszystkim swoje zalety. Rój go zaakceptuje, a Pharynx wpuści miłość i przyjaźń do swojego życia i się zmieni. :Trixie: Łał. :Starlight Glimmer: Niezłe, co? Super pomysł. Gdzie jest Pharynx? :Trixie: Odszedł. :Starlight Glimmer: Odszedł, czyli poszedł spacer? :Trixie: Po prostu odszedł. Dowiedziałam się, że Pharynx opuścił gniazdo na dobre. :się cieszą :Starlight Glimmer: A kto powstrzyma dreada maulwurfa, kiedy tu przyjdzie? :krzyczą :Starlight Glimmer: Thorax, tu jesteś. Pharynx odszedł. :się cieszą :Trixie: Czekajcie, spokojnie. :Starlight Glimmer: I zbliża się do nas Dread maulwurf. :krzyczą :Trixie: Mówiłam. :Thorax: Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Ścieżka z liści powinna odwieść stąd maulwurfa. :Starlight Glimmer: Eee, ja je poprzekładałam, żeby doprowadzić go do gniazda. :Thorax: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? :Starlight Glimmer: Pomyślałam, że gdy brat zobaczy, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, to obudzi się w nim miłość do ciebie. :Thorax: A tymczasem jest sam, gdzieś między nami a szalejącym potworem. Muszę go ratować. :Starlight Glimmer: Biegnę z tobą. :Thorax: No, oczywiście, to wszystko przez ciebie. :Trixie: Och, nie bądź wściekły na Starlight. Miała dobre intencje. :Thorax: Ty też idziesz. :Trixie: Racja, no wiesz i tak bym się zgłosiła na ochotnika. :Thorax: Kto jeszcze z nami? Ehh, dobra. :Starlight Glimmer: Oczywiście, wszyscy możecie tu zostać. Nie pomóc Pharynxowi i wkrótce mieć go z głowy. Macie prawo wyboru. A pamiętacie jak nie mieliście wyboru i musieliście słuchać Chrysalis? Być może byliście wtedy niezwyciężeni, ale nie mieliście wolności, a teraz macie. Dzięki Thoraxowi. Jego brat jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Teraz macie szansę udowodnić, że potraficie okazywać miłość, tak jak ją kiedyś kradliście. Teraz macie szansę pokazać, jacy podmieńcy są naprawdę, nie dlatego, że musicie, ale dlatego, że tak właśnie chcecie. :Trixie: To było naprawdę genialne przemówienie, Starlight. Trudno uwierzyć, że nie dołączył do nas ani jeden podmieniec. :Thorax: Nie dziwię im się. Gdyby nie był moim bratem, to nie wiem, czy bym mu pomógł. Sami będziemy musieli zmierzyć się z maulwurfem. :Starlight Glimmer: Może potwór już sobie poszedł, a Pharynx gdzieś tam się błąka. :Pharynx: walczy :Starlight Glimmer: Albo i nie. :transformacji :Thorax: Pharynx! :Pharynx: A co ty tu robisz? :Thorax: Przyszedłem ci pomóc. :Pharynx: Uciekaj stąd! Ja się z nim rozprawię. :Starlight Glimmer: My cię wesprzemy. :ryczy :Thorax: Nie wiem, czy napisałem w swoich listach, że maulwurfy mają bardzo grubą skórę. :Starlight Glimmer: Mówiłeś, że poradzisz sobie z nim. :Pharynx: Tak, ale z całym rojem, nie sam. :Changeling 1: Na szczęście nie jesteś sam! :Trixie: A jednak przemówienie było mocne. :walki :ryczy :Thorax: To na nic. Wyszliśmy z wprawy, a on jest twardy. :ryczy :Trixie: I silny. Najlepiej, żeby pobił sam siebie. :Pharynx: To jest to. Thorax, pamiętasz jak cię zmuszałem, żebyś siebie bił? :Thorax: To nie jest moment, żebyś się ze mnie nabijał. Oo, racja, no jasne! :ryczy :Pharynx: Dlaczego siebie bijesz? Dlaczego siebie bijesz? No powiedź, dlaczego tak? :Thorax: Właśnie maulwurf, dlaczego się bijesz? Dlaczego się bijesz? :Pharynx: syczy :Trixie: Uu, to musiało boleć. :ryczy :Starlight Glimmer: Udało się, uciekł! :się cieszą :Thorax: Dlaczego się tu znalazłeś? :Pharynx: Odchodzę. Mam was wszystkich dość. :Thorax: Oo, no to... po co stoczyłeś walkę z maulwurfem? Mogłeś go tu zostawić. :Pharynx: Nie chciałem, żeby was zaatakował. :Thorax: A ja myślałem, że cię nie obchodzimy i masz dość. :Pharynx: Tego nie powiedziałem. Gniazdo jest dla mnie czymś najważniejszym. :Thorax: Wcale tego nie okazujesz. :Pharynx: Bardzo mi przykro, że nie zachwycam się ładnymi kwiatkami, kółkami uczuć i tak dalej. :Thorax: To jest forum uczuć. :Pharynx: Nie ważne. Nie ma znaczenia. Nawet jeśli troszczę się o gniazdo, to oczywiste, że nie ma w nim dla mnie miejsca. :Changeling 1: Nie prawda, masz je. Myliliśmy się, ymm, gniazdo jest dziś milszym miejscem. :Changeling 2: Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że nie mamy się bronić, co nie? :Thorax: A kto lepiej się do tego nadaje niż ten podmieniec, który chroni nas od zawsze? :rozmawiają :Pharynx: Wy chcecie, żebym został? :Thorax: Chyba że nadal chcesz odejść z gniazda? :Pharynx: Dlaczego miałbym chcieć? Kocham gniazdo. :się cieszą :magii :podziwiają :Trixie: Niesamowite, zmienił się. :Starlight Glimmer: Wiedziałam, że masz to w sobie. :Pharynx: Serio? Bo wydawało mi się, że mówiłaś, że jestem stracony, i że Thorax powinien mnie wyrzucić. :Trixie: Oo, Starlight, jak mogłaś tak powiedzieć? :Starlight Glimmer: A, co, co, yy, a ty, ee, ty też. :Thorax: Na szczęście dla nas nie byłeś stracony. :Pharynx: Na szczęście zawsze we mnie wierzyłeś. :się śmieją :Trixie: Tooo, wspaniale, że wszystko się udało. :Thorax: Tak, pogadajmy o tym, jak doprowadziłyście maulwurfa do gniazda, a mojego brata z niego wyprowadziłyście. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja za to wszystko bardzo przepraszam, ale przypominam, że mój potencjalnie okropny plan doprowadził do szczęśliwego zakończenia. :Pharynx: Hej, czy chcielibyście posłuchać jak zmuszałem Thoraxa, żeby siebie bił? :Starlight Glimmer: Zdecydowanie tak, teraz. :Pharynx: Kiedy byliśmy mali, każdy podmieniec chciał być wojownikiem, oprócz Thoraxa. Był słabeuszem, ale ja go chroniłem. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/To_Change_a_Changeling Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu